Finding Out
by awintea
Summary: eijiryo // The rest of the regulars find out that Eiji and Ryoma are dating // oneshot. dedicated to SesshoumaruxRin.


Finding Out

Dedicated to SesshoumaruXRin, who requested another EijiRyo oneshot.

So far Glomp, Solo Mission, Wii Tennis, Therapy, Trading Cards

x Finding Out x 555 words x Prompt - Have the rest of the regulars find out that Eiji and Ryoma are dating.

'O-CHI-BI!'

'Eiji-senpai!' Ryoma shouted, as Eiji cheerfully glomped Ryoma as a morning greeting in the Seigaku boy's change room. It was empty, save Eiji and Ryoma, as everyone else had already finished changing. Eiji, however, had decided that it was his daily duty to glomp Ryoma every morning, regardless of how enthusiastic Ryoma was towards the glomp.

'Why aren't you ever happy to see me in the morning, nya?' Eiji said, pouting.

'Eiji-senpai, I can't breathe-'

'You never say "Good morning, Eiji-sempai!" or "It's nice to see you too!" or anything like that.'

'Eiji-senpai, I _can't breathe_-'

'And you're changing the subject!' Eiji accused, but he loosened his grip on his kouhai, who took a deep breath of air. 'You're always so mean, ochibi!' Eiji pouted childishly again. 'Mean, nya!'

'Eiji-senpai, you're being annoying.'

Eiji continued to pout. How could Ryoma be so mean to him? And call him annoying too? 'Ochibi, you're _really_ mean!'

'I know, but can you please-'

'Why are you so mean to me?' Eiji moped. 'And you always say: "Eiji-senpai, you're annoying".' Here, Eiji did a credible imitation of Ryoma's glare and tone of voice. Then, he reverted to his whine. 'And you never hug me back!'

'Eiji-senpai, please shut-'

'And you always tell me to be quiet because I'm too _loud_ and _exasperating_ and things like that nya! You never say anything _nice_, ochibi!' Eiji was full scale griping by then.

'_Eiji-senpai_¸ let go-'

'And you're always frowning and glaring at me, nya! You don't _smile_ enough! You're always glowering and being _mean_-'

'You've said that so many-'

'But you're still so mean to me, nya!' Eiji pouted again.

Ryoma waited, but Eiji seemed to have stopped talking. 'Eiji-senpai, can you please let go-'

'And I don't think you like me very much because you're always complaining about me and saying I bother you all the time and talk too much!'

Ryoma sighed, but then cocked his head. He turned around to face Eiji, Eiji's grip being quite loose. 'What would I have to do to prove to you that I liked you a lot then, Eiji-senpai?'

'This.'

Eiji wrapped his arms around Ryoma tightly, and kissed him lightly on the lips. Ryoma's eyes widened, but then he closed his eyes, putting his hands around Eiji as well.

'Umm, we were wondering what had happened to you two, so we came to check-' Kawamura stopped midsentence, leaving the change room door wide open.

'Taka-san, what's the problem?'

The whole tennis team (sans Eiji and Ryoma, of course) crowded around the door.

Then, Fuji voiced what they had all been feeling. He said cheerfully, 'Well, isn't this awkward?'

Eiji and Ryoma slowly extracted themselves from each other. Eiji giggled nervously. Ryoma flushed.

Kaidoh was a rather unique shade of red. Momo was biting his lip, obviously trying not to laugh. Oishi's mouth was wide open. Kawamura's face was pale. Inui had his notebook out, and was already scribbling away rapidly. Fuji was smiling widely, seeming quite amused. And Tezuka...

'Fifty laps.'

'What?' Eiji exclaimed.

'For being late and for disrupting practice.'

Eiji and Ryoma left the change room.

Ryuzaki Sumire watched the duo walk away from her spot on the tennis court, and smiled to herself, wondering what else could possibly happen next in the crazy tennis team of Seigaku. x owari

x omake

As Ryoma was running his thirty-ninth lap, he muttered darkly at his captain, 'Just because you and Fuji-senpai haven't gotten together, it doesn't mean you should give us laps.'

'Echizen, eighty laps.'

x x x

And there it is. I'm sorry, SesshoumaruxRin, if this doesn't live up to your expectations. xD (Because of its crackiness and such.)

Anyway, please review if you like it, and you are encouraged to give concrit and welcome to flame. -awinchan


End file.
